


Why Working Late is Bad

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Ginny gets off of work early to surprise Harry, but she is in for a surprise herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Why Working Late is Bad**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own anything.  
 **Beta:** None  
 **Author’s Note:** Grey’s Anatomy is a pool of Drarry plot bunnies. This is another one from the pool.

* * *

Ginny entered Grimmauld Place quietly. Harry wasn’t expecting her to stop by as she had been working late nights for the past few months. They had been dating for a year and hadn’t been spending as much time together. 

As she walked up the stairs and stood in front of his bedroom door, Ginny patted down her skirt and hair to make sure she looked calm and collected. She reached for the knob and walked right in.

“Ginny!” exclaimed Harry.

“Oh,” she gasped as she stopped in the doorway.

Harry was in black pajama bottoms with a towel draped over his shoulder. Apparently, he was about to take a shower. _Maybe I can join him_ thought Ginny. 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Harry asked looking like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“I wanted to surprise you,” answered Ginny.

She couldn’t remember why she ever decided to take those hours. Just one look at Harry would make anyone stay at home.

“You should have owled first,” he suggested as he twisted the towel with his hands.

“I didn’t think you’d mind,” purred Ginny as she sauntered towards Harry.

She noticed his apprehension but shrugged it off as nerves since they haven’t been intimate for awhile. She slid her arms up his bare chest and curved them around his neck. She would have leaned in for a kiss if it wasn’t for the sound of a door opening.

Ginny looked over Harry’s shoulder and saw a man step out. Steam flowed out of the bathroom silhouetting the man for a few seconds. As the steam disappeared, it was clear that it wasn’t just a man; but a naked, dripping wet man wrapping a towel around his hips. The man looked up and Ginny recognized that smirk anywhere.

“Well, this is awkward,” drawled Draco Malfoy.

****_~fin_

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
